crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Willa's Wild Life Lost Episode
In case you've been living under a rock: the Internet is full of these stories called 'lost episodes', in which somebody claims they've found a DVD or VHS tape that contains eerie, sometimes even paranormal stuff that changed their lives for the worse forever. Well, I have something to tell you: They're all FAKE! They're LIES! Or at least, that's what I thought... until one of them happened to me. Yes, me. The great Richard XVII. I'm a direct descendent of King Richard III, you see. He had a love child with an eagle. This is why I have wings. ... Regardless, allow me to continue my story, if I may. Thank you for being such a polite audience. It means a lot to me. Yes... I found a VHS tape. I was an intern at the James Avery Garbage Collection Co. in Provo, Utah. I was searching an inner-city recycling bin to check if someone threw non-recyclables into the recyclables. I care very deeply about the environment, and this is one of the many little ways in which I feel I can make a difference. Some people call up Nickelodeon's The Big Help... but me, I really *do* help. ... Anyway, I found a VHS tape in the trash, lying next to an empty pretzel stix box, and the casing of a pack of Grape Kool-Aid Jammers. 'The Lost Episode of Willa's Wild Lifel', it said. I went to Goodwill and bought a VHS player and popped in the tape when I got home. I was happy at the time that it was still in working condition. Little did I know that I'd learn a lesson or two about what's fake and what's real. The episode starts, and the intro starts playing. However.. it sounded..... like it was played backwards. I screamed under fake when I saw Willa and her animals turn into zombies for one split second. Then, the episode itself came on. Willa seems gloomy, and draggs her feet, pacing around her room. Her eyes are bloodshot, as if she had been crying, and the quality of the animation was horrible. Willa starts crying, and jumps on her bed while doing so. However, she's not crying tears. Instead, she's crying blood. I started to get a little freaked out, but calmed myself, telling myself it was just a cartoon. Gus comes in, and asks what's the matter. Willa explains that she got an F on school, and returns to crying. Gus says that getting an F isn't that bad, but Willa looks up at him. She says that he'd think it'd bad if he were a human. The screen cuts to black before showing Willa in an empty classroom. She's sitting at her desk, all of the other desks are empty. The color of the animation was black and white, which seemed to make it a little depressing. Willa then shed one single tear; before beginning to cry. Willa's teacher comes in, and cracks his cane over her head, causing her to bleed. She starts crying even more; before screaming. Her teacher tells her angriliy to get on her work, and she does. The teacher cracks his cane over her head once more; before leaving the room. Willa sits there quietly, doing her math before the camera cuts to a bird running into a tree outside; before returning to Willa. Willa then smiles, and runs off to her house. Blood is dripping down her forhead, and her face is all bloody. She tells her dad about what happened, and he gasps. He gives Willa a towel, and she dried her head. Willa goes upstairs and gets to her bed, but just as she does, the camera fades to black as soon as she gets in bed. When the camera starts up again, Willa is seen lying in bed, Gus is under her bed. Willa gets out of bed, and puts her foot down right in front of Gus. What happens next makes me scream. Gus bites Willa's foot and clamps down hardly, not letting go. Blood splatters all over her sheet, and herself. Gus bites down even harder, causing Willa to fall over, and hit the ground hard. Blood starts spraying everywhere, and Gus starts laughing. I noticed that his eyes were red, and that further scared me. The title card shows, before returning to Willa screaming. Gus eats her, and all of her guts. He sneaks downstairs, bloody, and Coco asks what happened. Gus looks guilty, before eating her, too. It is then found out that Willa's dad sees the whole thing, and beats Gus. Gus is now covered in bruises and blood. Willa's dad stomps on Gus, causing Gus to cry in pain. Willa's dad draggs Gus to the backyard, and beats him with the rake. Gus runs out the side door and into the street, where he is hit by a car. There is then a slight popping noise, and then it shows Willa's funeral. Everybody is there, her friends from school, her animals, her grandparents, and her school teacher. Later, Willa's dad committs suicide, by hanging himself. Larry, one of Willa's pinguins shoots himself, and blood splatters all over the screen, and the words "THE END" pop up in big bold letters, the rest is the credits. I kinda laughed because the normal credits after ALL of that! But still, I was scared. This episode lead to unexplainable nightmares for the next week. I have no idea what the aniamtors of the show had in mind with this episode, but it probably wasn't that pretty. I lost the tape, didn't make a copy so I can't show it to you. I apologize, but, hey, it's a lost episode. Now, I better get back to cleaning and recycling. It's GOOD for the earth. ''Written by SomeGuyWhoReadsCreepypastas